company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
PolyGram Video/USA Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available/Feature Presentation IDs
1993-1994 Coming Soon from PolyGram Video.jpg PolyGram Video Coming Soon to Theaters Bumper.jpg PolyGram_Video_Available_Now_in_Music_Stores_Bumper.jpg PolyGram_Video_Feature_Presentation_Bumper_(1993).jpg ID: * Coming Soon: We begin with a blue wallpaper of PolyGram Video logos from the era. Then the metallic words "COMING SOON" zoom in to us and a red horizontal line draws itself in from two sides. Then the line moves down revealing either of these two clip-ons: ** The metallic word "FROM" and the PolyGram video text. Three sparkles appear on the metallic words. ** The white text "TO THEATRES EVERYWHERE" drawing themselves in from two sides. Three sparkles appear on "COMING SOON". * Now Available: On the same background, we see a red line stretches out and divides in two, sandwiching the words "AVAILABLE NOW IN MUSIC STORES EVERYWHERE". As before, the lines and the words shine. * Feature Presentation: Same as the Coming Soon IDs of the era, except the metallic words "FEATURE" and "PRESENTATION" zoom out and connect themselves. A red/orange sparkle appears on "FEATURE" and a shine goes though both words. FX/SFX: The zooming in of "COMING SOON", the drawing/wiping of the line and the rest of the text, and the sparkling. Music/Sounds: A low, drawn-out synth note, a whoosh when the texts and line appear, and three higher synth notes when the sparkles appear. Availability: Rare, seen on Four Weddings and a Funeral. 1993-1998 Coming soon bumper.png Coming_Soon_from_PolyGram_Video_(1994).jpg Coming attractions bumper 01.png Coming attractions bumper 07.png PolyGram_Video_Now_Available_ID_(1994).jpg PolyGram Video Now Playing in Theaters ID (1994).jpg PolyGram Video Now Available at Music Stores ID (1994).jpg First PolyGram Video and USA Home Entertainment Feature Presentation ID.png ID: On a blue wallpaper of PolyGram Video logos from the era, one of the following clip-ons appears, either by fading in with the PolyGram Video logo animating or zooming. Clip-ons: * COMING SOON FROM (PolyGram Video logo) * COMING SOON ON VIDEOCASSETTE * COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU * NOW AVAILABLE FROM POLYGRAM VIDEO * NOW PLAYING IN THEATERS EVERYWHERE * NOW AVAILABLE AT MUSIC STORES EVERYWHERE * FEATURE PRESENTATION Variants: * A rare early variant of the "COMING SOON FROM" clip-on appears on the 1993 VHS of Posse in which the ID takes place on a black background and the clip-on is in a different font and in lowercase. * On the 1998 VHS of The Graduate, "FEATURE PRESENTATION" is already in place and the ID is still. FX/SFX: The fading of the text, followed by the PolyGram Video logo. On the later variant, the text zooming in. Music/Sounds: None, except for the PolyGram Video logo audio on the "COMING SOON FROM" clip-on. Availability: Seen on releases from the era, such as Fargo. Its last appearance was on the 1998 VHS release of The Graduate. 1998-2002 PolyGram Video Coming Soon ID (1998).jpg PolyGram Video Coming Soon to Theaters ID (1998).jpg USA Home Entertainment Coming Soon ID.jpg PolyGram Video Now Available On Videocassette Bumper.png PolyGram_Video_Now_Available_ID_(1998).jpg Second PolyGram Video and USA Home Entertainment Feature Presentation ID.jpg Second PolyGram Video and USA Home Entertainment Feature Presentation ID (variant).jpg ID: On a blue gradient wallpaper of the words "POLYGRAM VIDEO", a large, and silver clip-on text in 3D flies down from the above right of the viewer's screen, while the other text also silver and in 3D, but smaller than the larger text, zooms in at the bottom. The words shine and fade away via a stretch effect. * COMING SOON ON VIDEOCASSETTE * COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU * COMING SOON ON VIDEO CASSETTE AND DVD * NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE * NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEO CASSETTE AND DVD * FEATURE PRESENTATION Variant: USA Home Entertainment releases have their logo on the wallpaper. FX/SFX: The words moving and zooming, shining, and then fading out and stretching. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on PolyGram Video and USA Home Entertainment releases from the era. It also appeared on the 2002 Screen Media Films VHS of Looking for an Echo, distributed by USA. 1998-2000 PolyGram Video Feature Presentation Bumper (1999).png CE89CEDE-E091-4D0F-9399-96744EAE0CDD.jpeg DD8703F6-80DE-466A-A0BF-8D370F8AABB6.jpeg F9BCCF57-B7D6-4981-8C97-624CBC766F9B.jpeg ID: On a black background, we see the words "Feature Presentation" in a Times New Roman font. Variants: * On Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels, the text is larger, in all-caps, and in Arial. * On Lucie Aubrac, the text is on one line. * On Elizabeth, the text is larger and "Feature" appears to be centered right. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on VHS screeners of the time, such as Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (the earliest known title to have it), Clay Pigeons, Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels, and Lucie Aubrac. Editor's Note: On the main variant, "Feature" is off-center, which could very well indicate signs of a rushed job. The ID as a whole is extremely plain-looking. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:MCA/Universal Category:PolyGram IDs Category:Universal IDs Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers